Most live plants are fragile and require special attention for shipment, storage, display and sale. In order to survive, live plants must be given proper care, including proper lighting, watering and protection from insects, fungus and bacteria. However, during display of the plant prior to sale, it must also be readily visible to the potential consumer, while at the same time be protected from handling by the consumer. This combination of requirements has made live plants a difficult consumer product to package and market for purposes of sale through conventional self-service retail sales channels, such as gift, department and grocery stores.
The plant package shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,890 provided solutions to many of the packaging problems faced by prior live plant distributors. However, it was believed that a package which was even more efficient to manufacture, provided more selection in the size and shape of the plants contained therein was required.